


Normal For Us

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Nesting, OT6, OT6 Babies, Polyamory, Post-How to Train Your Dragon 2, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: During Astrid and Ruffnut's pregnancies, Hiccup finds them nesting with the dragons.





	Normal For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in July 2017, after I had gotten to a point in my OT6ing of the gang that I started thinking about them having babies and making headcanons. That was probably my point of no return with this ship, if I'm honest. 
> 
> This takes place post-HTTYD2 with the gang being around 30 years old.

“Look, there’s your mommies,” Hiccup whispered quietly to Astrid’s daughter, as he held his child in his arms. “And also, Stormfly, Toothless, and, huh, Hookfang.”

Ruffnut and Astrid, both heavily pregnant, were surrounded by three dragons and sleeping next to each other, in what had been Hiccup and Toothless’s bedroom when Hiccup had been a teenager, the house itself now an extension of a much larger home many years later.

Hookfang looked up at the sound of his name but did not move from his spot where both women had their backs against him. Hiccup was most surprised by Hookfang’s presence. Guess he could report back to his husband where Hookfang was. 

“Hi, bud,” Hiccup whispered to Toothless, as he quietly walked over to Toothless. 

Toothless let out a gentle hum of acknowledgement but he also did not move from his spot of being right next to Ruffnut, his nose inches from her belly.

Toothless did that when Astrid was pregnant with the little girl in his arms. He was pretty sure that meant that the child he held and a child in Ruffnut’s womb (Ruffnut was pretty certain she was carrying twins) were actually his biological children. 

Hiccup sat down, his daughter in his lap, in front of Toothless and gave his head a loving caress, gazing into Toothless’s eyes, smiling fondly at his wonderful friend. 

The young child leaned forward to kiss Toothless’s nose, and Toothless gave her a lick on the face in return, making Hiccup sigh; that was probably going to annoy Astrid. The child giggled. 

Hiccup looked up to see that Astrid had opened her eyes, having heard the sound from her daughter.

“Sorry,” he mouthed to Astrid. “She was looking for her mom.”

The frown she had on her face from being awoken turned into a smile when she saw her daughter.

“Hey, baby,” Astrid whispered. She held out her hands to the child in Hiccup’s lap.

The child jumped from Hiccup’s lap and made her way to her mother, sitting down in Astrid’s lap. 

Astrid touched her daughter’s face, right where Toothless had licked her and let out an exasperated sigh. She made eye contact with Hiccup, a slight smile on her face. Hiccup gave her an apologetic smile and also gestured to his dragon friend, his shoulders moving as he did so. She looked at Toothless, who briefly gazed back at Astrid before breaking eye contact. 

While mother and daughter snuggled together, Hiccup moved his hand across Toothless’s head lovingly for a while, before turning his attention to Ruffnut and her pregnant belly. Not wanting to wake her, he simply pressed a soft kiss to her head and then kissed her belly twice (just in case there were twins in there). 

Stormfly was nestled just feet away from Astrid. He’d expect nothing less from her. He caressed her face as well, right where he knew she preferred and then also gave the same attention to Hookfang. 

“You tired of expectant dad Snotlout panicking too?” Hiccup whispered to him. 

Hookfang’s quiet huff was the response he got. He took that as a yes. 

Hiccup smiled at the dragon. 

Finally, he got back on his knees, kissed Astrid’s pregnant belly, kissed their daughter’s forehead, and then kissed Astrid’s forehead. Then he sat down next to Astrid, his back resting against Hookfang’s side. 

“So, what’s Hookfang doing with you guys?” Hiccup whispered, as Astrid held their sleeping daughter in her arms.

“That thing Toothless is doing with Ruff and did with me when I was carrying her?” Astrid replied. “He’s doing with both of us.”

“Huh,” Hiccup whispered. “And Meatlug did that with Ruff’s first baby.”

“Hiccup?”

“I think the dragons know which one of us actually fathered the baby,” Hiccup said. “Toothless loves her,” he pointed to their daughter. 

“And she has you and your dad’s nose,” Astrid added, gently touching her daughter’s nose. Her daughter responded by moving her head in her sleep.

She definitely did. 

Hiccup nodded and moved his hands in a way that said he agreed with her point before continuing, “And Hookfang and Toothless are spending time with you and Ruff as you both are nesting.” 

“Or they could be hiding from three panicky expectant fathers and one expectant father and uncle who’s just here for the drama,” Astrid remarked. She made eye contact with Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, moved his hands again indicating he conceded her point, and said, “Fair enough.”

“Ruff’s says she having twins,” Astrid said.

“I believe her,” Hiccup replied. 

“You should,” Astrid said. “I felt two kicks, opposite sides of her belly.”

“You did?!” Hiccup exclaimed quietly. He turned his head to look at her.

Astrid nodded. 

“What was it like?” 

“Beautiful,” Astrid said. Her eyes were watery. “I love them already.”

“Same. I can’t wait to meet them and this one,” Hiccup pointed to her belly.

She turned her gaze to Ruffnut’s sleeping body next to her and said, “I love her so much.”

“I love her, too,” Hiccup said, softly. 

They both looked at their sleeping wife with adoring eyes for a few moments before either of them spoke again. 

“So, if she’s having twins and both Hookfang and Toothless are behaving like this with her?” Astrid said.

“I guess I fathered one of those babies, Snotlout fathered the other?” Hiccup suggested.

“Is that possible? Twins having two different fathers?”

“I’d say anything is possible with us,” Hiccup replied. 

“It’d be normal for us that’s for sure,” Astrid said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> At time I wrote this, I still had not named any of my OC OT6 babies, but I since have. The female child that is featured in this is named Revna and "Ruffnut's first baby" is a male named Folkeseks.
> 
> Also, I definitely subscribe to the headcanon in the fandom that dragons can sense pregnancy.


End file.
